Heal Me, Remind Me
by PorcelainsPuppy
Summary: One-Shot; A few months after Blaine moved in with him, Kurt still feels the sting of what his boyfriend did back in Ohio. Blaine's big interview can wait while he comforts his lovers aching heart.


Heal Me, Remind Me

_ My dearest love, it brings me such deep sorrow to have to tell you this. But my heart wouldn't allow me to keep it a secret for any longer. I have a confession to make. You see I haven't been quite honest with you of late. The bond we share is stronger and truer than any I have ever encountered, however I am so awfully lonely up here. It's cold all the time and it feels like the chill of winter never goes away for more than a minute. The days have been long and tedious filled with dull, monotonous tasks. In my time here I have found one ray of hope. His name is Richard J. Clarewell and he is a doctor of psychology. He takes care of me now. I wish there were a better way to tell you all of this. When you left I could feel a part of me go with you. As the days drug on I could feel that piece slowly dying away. I truly am so sorry. I wish it didn't have to end this way. I promise I will never stop loving you. I only hope that you can forgive me and try to remember how I cared for you in the time we were together._

_ Yours always, _

_ Lydia_

Kurt Hummel's tears flowed freely onto his lap as he wiped his runny nose and choked back another sob. Who would've thought a simple book could have such an effect on him? Never in all his years had such literature hit so close to home. If the words weren't so feminine and vague he might've thought they were the thoughts of his own boyfriend Blaine Anderson just a few short months ago while he laid in the arms of another man. Kurt wrapped himself tighter in his woolen blanket and tried to no avail to pick up the littered tissues around him with covered up hands.

Suddenly Kurt was filled with hatred. A hatred for Richard J. Clarewell and whomever the lucky guy that had his boyfriend was. Why did people have to get in the way of perfectly good relationships? Maybe that was the problem with the world. People wanting other people they couldn't or shouldn't have. Nobody could ever love him the way Blaine loved him.

"Hey Kurt have you seen my red bowtie with the little zigzag thingys on it?"

Whoops. Okay the way Blaine loves him. Sometimes Kurt still forgot that they were living together. It seemed like a dream where everything was okay and nobody got hurt. But pain like that doesn't just go away. Cheating leaves a deep scar. It certainly left one on that boy's heart. A scar so deep that even Blaine's constant love and affection couldn't heal it. Maybe someday, he though to himself, I'll be able to look at him and not feel worry, only love.

"The one Jan gave you before we left?"

"Yeah that one. Do you know where I put- whoa Kurt are you okay?" Light brown puppy eyes peeked around the corner and were followed closely by the rest of the puffy eyed boy's lover.

Blaine wore an off white button up dress shirt with half the buttons done so that a little bit of dark chest hair showed. On his lower half, plaid boxers. His feet were bare. His hair was already gelled in a dark wave and the musk of aftershave hung damply all around him. Kurt sniffled and beckoned the other boy forward with his eyes.

"I'll be okay, just a bit of light reading." Kurt pushed more tissues from the coffee table to the floor with the swipe of an arm.

"That's not what it looks like. The last time you got this emotional over a book was when you found out that Giorgio Armani's biography wasn't available in the U.S yet."

"That was a devastating moment in my life to say the least." Kurt shifted on the sagging couch to give Blaine room amongst the throng of throw pillows. The other boy put an arm around him protectively and looked deep into his wet eyes. Then slowly Blaine took the romance novel from his boyfriend's hands. His careful eyes glazed though the last paragraph. With each sentence his natural glow faded darker. His broad shoulders slumped.

"Kurt I-, I don't know what to say. Other than I wish I could take the pain from you."

"Don't say anything." Blaine kissed his forehead and brought the older boy closer to himself as if trying to press himself into his skin. Kurt felt a strong hand brush through his hair and rest at his back. He dug his face into Blaine's pressed collar. The hug lasted for what felt like moments but must've been longer because the alarm on Blaine's watch beeped ten to four.

"As persuasive as you may be like this you might want to put some pants on before the interview." Blaine untangled himself from his boyfriend and straightened out his dress shirt. He stood up with a goofy grin.

"Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too now hurry your cute little ass up. Before I don't let you leave." Blaine scurried off to find his bow tie and finish dressing.

Kurt got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen. He picked up a sponge and started scrubbing a stack of their dishes leftover from the night before. Kurt knew his boyfriend loved him. Sometimes he just needed a reminder that it wasn't all in his crazy imagination. Blaine and Kurt would be together for a very long time before the latter realized how silly all of his concerns about their past were. Eventually a day came when there was a ring on Kurt's finger that reminded him even when Blaine couldn't. And he found himself only looking forward for the first time in a long time.


End file.
